Thor's Captive
by BringTheHawt
Summary: Thorki. Thor decides Loki's incarceration within Asgard isn't enough of a punishment for the trickster god's dastardly crimes. Warning: M/M.
1. Chapter 1

"And what brings you to my charming little abode?" Loki asked, seated in the most lavish chair of his prison. He was reading one of his adoptive mother's novels, feigning disinterest in Thor's approach.

Thor frowned. Loki's voice always seemed to be two parts sneer, one part silk. He loathed the man's tone, but he also wouldn't have the man speak to him any other way.

Without any sort of response to Loki's words, Thor reached a hefty palm toward the prison's translucent energy barrier. Odin's true son could dispel them at will, and that's what he did - just long enough to permit himself entry into Loki's cell.

Loki finally glanced toward him, only slightly surprised. The intrusion into his prison had summoned the trickster god's bitter smirk.

"Frustrated, dear brother?" Loki inquired slyly, assuming correctly that the purpose of this encounter was inspired by lust.

It wouldn't be the first time they've fucked - and the first time had certainly been a memorable, though odd, encounter. Thor had been thoroughly drunk and annoyed by the rejection of one of their most beautiful female servants. Loki, having witnessed the embarrassing moment, laughed before using his powers of illusion to adopt the servant's form strictly to taunt the embittered man. Loki only managed to hiss out a few mocking flirts before Thor charged him with ravenous desire.

Visual illusions can only influence sexual encounters so much. Thor oafishly reached for breasts that weren't actually there, bumped into a half-hard cock when he was searching for a pussy ... Loki laughed and taunted him, maintaining the illusion. Perhaps he shouldn't have, because Thor found hips that were real and a hole that could accept him within those false images, and their relationship was never quite the same afterward.

By the next morning, Thor recognized the erotic potential of Loki's illusions. He could have false versions of any woman he desired - warriors, servants, civilians he had saved. Thor would approach Loki on occasion, seeking to experience sexual fantasies only the trickster god could satisfy. Loki, of course, had to make a game of this ... sometimes he'd accommodate Thor's lusty desires, sometimes he'd laugh at the thunder god and send him away.

But being an Asgard prisoner obviously changed the dynamics of their relationship ...

Thor always had mixed emotions of their sinful encounters. Loki had effortlessly intermixed cruel denials, delicious promises and carnal exchanges ... leaving Thor either physically frustrated or satisfied on levels no other being could.

The trickster god had _toyed_ with him. But now it was the thunder god's turn to control the game. And he knew Loki would despise him for it, but a part of Thor truly believed that Loki needed this - he needed to be punished for his countless sins, needed to learn obedience and needed ... someone that cared about him.

Yes, Thor had always been conflicted over Loki. For many, many reasons. His brother was so difficult: a man he hated to love, a man he loved to hate.

But Thor would concentrate on the complexities of their relationship another time ... for now he wanted to teach his prisoner the concept of powerlessness. For all those nights he had nastily balked at Thor's advances.

"Strip," Thor commanded as he stepped before Loki.

Still seated, Loki lifted an eyebrow as he gazed at the stout thunder god. He didn't like this. Not one bit. It was one thing to fuck with a fellow god, an ally ... it was another to be fucked by his captor, an enemy.

"Am I allowed to say no?" Loki inquired testily.

"You relinquished your rights when you betrayed Asgard," Thor declared.

"I shall say it anyway, lest you pretend this encounter is something it is not," Loki responded with another one of his trademark sneers, "no."

Of course, that wasn't an acceptable answer for Thor.

Loki was never a match for his strength. Thor snatched the smaller man from that chair and effortlessly dragged him to the nearest wall. The sorcerer didn't bother struggling - he knew it'd have been an entirely useless gesture. Thor's powerful grip spun him about and forced him into the wall so that his cheek pressed against its cool surface.

"I'll not be denied, Loki," Thor warned as he peeled off Loki's green cloak, "I will make my claim over this rejected son of Asgard, regardless of your wishes."

"You'd truly force this from me?" the prisoner asked. But even as he spoke he felt one of Thor's arms snake around his body ... and felt a large palm press firmly into his thigh through the fabric of his clothes.

Loki swallowed before muttering: "Before the other prisoners? Your lack of shame stuns me."

"Cloak us with one of your illusions, or permit them to watch me ravage you," Thor muttered in return, "I care not which option you choose."

"To think you're considered the moral one between the pair of us," Loki snorted with a bitter chuckle when he felt Thor lean into his body and breathe into his ear.

"You betrayed Asgard," Thor snarled ... but then his tone softened: "you betrayed me."

"I do not regret any of my deeds; I am no more wicked than your father."

"_Our_ father," Thor corrected.

"Oh. Sure then. Our father," Loki retorted sharply, "such a precious family I have: a father that's willing to condemn me to thousands of years of imprisonment, and a brother willing to violate me before Asgard's enemies."

The words forced a pause from the hand that was pressing into Loki's thigh. Thor felt his resolve waver.

"And what of mother?" Loki added. And before Thor's very eyes, the pinned body before him shined with emerald light and adopted the image of Frigga, their mother, "my, wouldn't she be so proud with you if she - "

Loki was interrupted by violence. Thor snatched his dark tendrils of hair and slammed his brother's forehead into the wall. It was a sudden, forceful impact that temporarily dazed the prisoner ... and the illusion vanished.

"- you will _not_ use our mother against me," Thor growled.

It was suddenly clear to Loki. These dark promises and passionate warnings were real. There was no doubt Thor, Asgard's hero, Odin's favored son, was going to exert his will upon the weaker god ... hurt him, claim him, whatever he decided to take ... and the only aspect of this situation still within Loki's control was whether or not he'd cooperate.

What should his goal be? To try to seduce the thunder god? To avoid any more painful exchanges?

" ... I'll do as you say," Loki murmured after his silent reflection.

"Then perhaps we'll both be able to enjoy ourselves," Thor responded humorlessly as his fingers fumbled for the button of Loki's pants.

"What's your preference for this evening, then?" Loki asked bitterly, "lady Sif, perhaps? That pretty little mortal you left behind on Earth ... ?"

"No illusions," Thor responded, tugging down Loki's pants.

" ... No illusions?" Loki repeated skeptically. Thor's decision perturbed him. They've _never_ made a sexual exchange without Loki using his powers to produce images of some lovely woman that had caught the thunder god's eye.

"No illusions."

"You ... Are you serious?"

"I am; tonight I'll have _you_."

**Authors Note: ** I do love/appreciate reviews and input from people. I will write a second chapter if there's interest! I decided these two really needed to have hate-sex after watching the movie ... and the whole prisoner dynamic is really hot.


	2. Chapter 2

Thor didn't waste any time. It had been over a year since their previous sexual encounter ... and the thunder god was hungry.

Loki had chuckled at the impatience of it - the way Thor had ripped and yanked off their clothes. Yet Loki wasn't so humored when the thunder god snagged his waist and dragged him to the prison's large lounge chair.

The trickster god's comfort didn't seem to be a priority for Thor. The stronger man bent him over the tall back of the chair, which kept Loki's hips and ass elevated for his access. It was a degrading position ... hunched over the back of a chair, ass raised high ... providing a lewd presentation for his lustful captor.

"Impatient, aren't we?" Loki murmured. For their past exchanges, while Loki adorned the image of Thor's various female interests, the Thunder god would engage in some passionate foreplay ... but it seemed Thor wasn't interested in exchanging gentle touches or soft kisses with Loki in his true form. The trickster god couldn't help but consider the implications of all this: Thor forcing this sexual encounter, Thor refusing any illusions, Thor immediate bending him over like he was one of the palaces' whores ...

The thunder god took a moment to enjoy the sight of Loki bent before him. He originally thought his attraction to Loki had simply been a product of all that carnal encounters they had shared ... but there was something about Loki's smooth body that aroused him. Was it that lean muscle? The beautiful, soft skin? Just _looking_ at his brother was making him hard. After releasing an appreciative sigh, Thor gave the pale flesh of Loki's rump a harsh smack. The surprising maneuver caused Loki to instinctively buck against the wooden surface that supported him.

"Squirm like that for me," Thor breathed as he used the fingers of a single hand to start spreading Loki's hole. With his free hand he grabbed his sizeable erection and began to press it against his brother's tight entrance.

This was an awful position, Loki decided. He could hardly move and was thus unable to spread his legs to ease the discomfort of intrusion. Fortunately, he had a god's body, a body that had recently survived multiple smacks from that hulking green beast he had encountered on Earth. It was the only reason he could handle the thunder god's large, dry cock without screaming or tearing.

"Thor," Loki growled out, frustrated, as he felt that pulsing prick press into his body. And it burned. Yes, Loki was a god, but even a god's body had sensitive areas and that thick shaft which shoved into his struggling hole was producing a terrible friction.

"This is what you've earned, enemy of Asgard," Thor declared, sensing his brother's irritation as he jammed deeper and deeper into that snug tunnel until his heavy testicles smacked against pale flesh.

Loki's fingers curled as his passage twitched around that fully embedded dick. He awkwardly found a grip on the edges of the chair, nails digging into its padding as Thor began to pump his heavy prick in and out of that hole. The friction and flesh-splitting penetration was consuming for Loki ... and though he had many words - he _always_ had words - he hadn't the strength or sense to utter any.

Thor wasn't immune. The truth was, his prick flesh also burned from penetrating Loki this way ... but the pleasure outweighed the pain, and he had been ... imagining taking Loki as his true self for years, he simply never had the courage to reveal this to his manipulative and sometimes cruel brother.

"Moan for me, Loki," Thor insisted as he began some fierce, vigorous shoves into Loki's sinful body. And though Loki wanted to commit to silence, there was no avoiding the occasional gasp and moan as Thor slammed balls-deep into his twitching body.

For the sake of sanity and comfort, Loki tried to relax and loosen up for the unapologetically large cock that was forcing his flesh open. Taking Thor's prick had never been an effortless endeavor for him ... but normally he was in a position where he could part his thighs, normally the thunder god would be coated with some form of lubrication, normally Thor would start slow and allow him time to adjust to the feel of his hefty dick. Loki grit his teeth. Despite all the internal discomfort ... despite the decent amount of pain his stretched, stuffed channel was experiencing, he found himself half-hard. His own prick was pressing into the wooden surface of the chair he was pinned against ... and, judging from Thor's unrelenting thrusts and that powerful grip on his hips, the thunder god had no intention of allowing a change of position so Loki could take care of his own erection.

This was meant to be a demeaning, unpleasant fuck. And it was easy for a man Thor's size and strength to force this upon another man ... another _god_. The man was thick with firm muscle and equipped with an ample prick. You'd think he was designed for these punishing plunges he was currently jamming inside Loki's hole.

Thor endeavored to last as long as he could at this pace. Lord knows he was capable of truly long sexual sessions but something about having his brother's true image bucking beneath him truly drove him wild. He plowed again and again into that beautiful body, treasured the feel of that snug hole so desperately wrapped across the length of his shaft. Ultimately, it was the sound of Loki's sharp groans that finally sent him over the edge ... and he burst inside his brother... stuffing multiple spurts of cum deep within that twitching tunnel.

Loki moaned, attempting to calm his wildly beating heart as he felt Thor's cock pulse and leak inside him. He was sore and keenly felt pain every time Thor's dick moved. He continued to clutch the sides of the chair he was uncomfortably dangled over ... hoping Thor would just pull out and leave.

Once his physically overwhelming orgasm passed, Thor glanced down at the pale, sweaty man beneath him. Loki was breathing softly, but not moving. The thunder god reached downward to gently touch the trickster god's upper back and hair before the sound of a voice interrupted him.

"Again!" one of the prisoners called out.

Thor glanced at the other prison cells ... many prisoners had apparently watched the divine coupling with big smirks on their faces, several touching their own exposed cocks as they did so. Some of the prisoners were actually so turned on that they had begun fucking other prisoners.

"Fuck him again!" another prisoner cheered with a laugh.

"You didn't cloak us?" Thor asked ... smirking lightly as his vision moved from their criminal spectators to Loki's body.

"Oh, some of them haven't enjoyed a good show for centuries ... " Loki murmured with a bitter smirk. But then the smirk faded and his voice became a hiss: "now, you took what you wanted ... withdraw yourself and go."

"Hmph," Thor snorted, before slowly shifting his still-hard dick an inch back and forth within that body, "but our audience requested an encore."

The vulgar promise forced Loki's hand to clench into a fist. What had cooperating with Thor earned him? Thor had fucked him in a degrading, partly painful manner ... and now apparently intended to do it _again_.

Perhaps it was time to stop cooperating.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Author's Note: **Hope you guys enjoyed! Will write a chapter 3 if people are interested. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, would have not wrote this chapter if it hadn't been for you guys. 3


End file.
